Jalousie
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: L'Ange Blanc souffre et ne supporte pas qu'on le délaisse. Il veut être chéri mais il fait souffrir... Que choisir?  léger SatoshiRisa


**Disclaimer : **_D. _ne m'appartient pas, tout est à Yukiru Sugisaki...

Ca fait du bien de retourner un peu au français...

**Avertissement :** Allusions à la violence, au meurtre et à la douleur...

* * *

**Jalousie...**

Il les haïssait toutes. Elles avaient toutes ravi leurs coeurs. Elles avaient toutes osé poser leurs yeux sur eux. Elles avaient jeté leur dévolu sur eux. Elles n'auraient pas du. Elles avaient osé touché ce qui lui appartenait de droit. Elles avaient posé leurs lèvres sur les leurs.

Elles avaient commis l'irréparable pour lui. Elles avaient commis le pire des crimes. Elles avaient mérité la mort. Elles avaient été punies. Elles n'avaient pas échappé à sa fureur. Elles auraient du rester en retrait. Mais elles avaient connu la douleur.

Ils sourit à ces pensées. Il aimait faire souffrir. C'était dans sa nature. Même si on le disait Porteur de Lumière, il était en réalité plus maléfique que l'Obscurité elle-même. L' Ange Noir les aurait toutes secourues mais il avait été seul avec elles. Il en avait profité. Ca avait été pour leur faire comprendre.

Elles avaient toutes perdu beaucoup de sang. Elles avaient hurlé à la mort. Elles l'avaient supplié mais il avait désiré continuer. C'était son but : garder ce qui lui appartenait. Mais elles n'avaient pas cédé à ses désirs. Elles voulaient les garder.

Puis il avait cédé à la colère. Il avait désiré les tuer ensuite. Il avait voulu les achever pour qu'elles cessent d'exister. Elles n'avaient pas le droit de vivre. Elles avaient à mourir et à rester en Enfer. C'était là que se trouvait leur place. Elles y avaient été destinées dès qu'elles avaient osé poser leurs yeux sur eux.

Mais il en avait été empêcher. A chaque ca s'était produit. Il n'avait pas apprécié : il était le maître et eux ses esclaves. Ils devaient lui obéir. Ils étaient ses créatures. Les Humains étaient destinés à courber l'échine devant l'Immortalité et la Lumière. C'était le cours naturel des choses.

Mais ils avaient résisté. Il en avait éprouvé une grande douleur. Il avait été ramené de force à l'intérieur de leurs propres corps. Il aurait voulu résister encore plus mais il avait perdu beaucoup trop de force. Mais pour lui, ce n'était pas si grave. Il reviendrait beaucoup plus tard. Quand il serait beaucoup plus fort qu'eux.

Il avait souri diaboliquement. Il préparait déjà son prochain coup. Il aurait bientôt ce corps. Il serait bientôt le Maître. Il pourrait bientôt sceller l' âme et le coeur de ses hôtes. Il en avait le pouvoir mais ses hôtes l' en empêchait. Quelle honte et quelle disgrâce.

Il en aurait crier et hurler à nouveau mais il ne contrôlait déjà plus ces corps. Il avait déjà été ramené dans ses cachots dans leurs esprits. Il était enfermé dans un cocon mais un cocon fragile. Il ne laissait jamais le temps à ses hôtes de le créer entièrement. Ils ne pouvaient pas le faire taire...

Mais quel soulagement lorsque Satoshi-sama l'avait autorisé à sortir. Il l'avait appelé à l'aide. Il pouvait enfin prouver son utilité. Il pouvait montrer aux Hikari qu'il était là pour eux et uniquement pour eux. Il l'avait remercié pour cela.

Mais il l'avait fait pour cette Humaine, Risa. Il n'aurait pas du écouter les désirs de son hôte. Il aurait du forcer Satoshi à rester Humain. Il aurait pu assister à sa détresse et le consoler, le cajoler. Il aurait pu montrer la force de son amour à son hôte. Il aurait pu montrer à quel point il était essentiel.

Il aurait pu alors prendre doucement mais surement le contrôle de son esprit et de son âme. Il aurait pu prendre le contrôle de son coeur. Il aurait pu l'envahir. Il aurait pu le refroidir jusqu'à l'extinction totale de cette flamme ardente pour ces Femmes, ces Humaines.

Mais une fois de plus, son hôte ne l'avait pas écouté. Il avait écouté cette passion pour cette Risa. Il avait failli le tuer sur le coup. Satoshi-sama s'était roulé de douleur sur le sol. Il en avait éprouvé un grand plaisir mais dans le même temps une grande honte...

Son hôte l'avait enfermé dans un cocon beaucoup plus solide que les précédents...

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et commentez ! :)


End file.
